


Free

by TheWeirdOnes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: Describing a rare moment of joy, because we all know they deserve it-LowFlyingOctopus
Kudos: 22





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i haven't posted a while, I know it's no excuse but I had a bad case of writers block and no inspiration, I thought up this little fic whilst I was out running today, because it was windy. There's no plot, just happiness.  
> This hasn't currently been beta-ed, so any mistakes will be fixed later on.
> 
> -LowFlyingOctopus

The wind whipped and whistled over the peaceful hills and heathland. Galloping horses took long strides across the open plains, their manes rippling with each stride they took, causing them to seem like bursts of flame on the heath.

Cheers and whoops danced on the wind, welcoming the sun. The riders, usually proud and tall on strong war horses rode relaxed and cheerful, galloping wildly across the moor, free as the wind.

Each of them had a tale to tell, each of them had scars, inside and out; one of them a king, another a blacksmith, amongst them rode outlaws, warriors and a servant. The servant rode with his master, he was loyal, and bold, his devotion to his king was seen by all.

The king sat tall in his saddle and rode at the head of the party, he showed loyalty in turn to his servant, equalling the servant's devotion. Their brother bond brought strength, their unlikely friendship gave others hope; and would bring about a future for the benefit of all.

For now though they were simply friends, riding into hills with whoops and song and cries of joy; their friendship would give them strength to face the dawn, whatever it may bring.


End file.
